To be Another Vampire baby inside Mavis
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is a sequle to A Vampire baby inside Mavis but this time she is pregnant with twins
1. Pregnant again

**Hi I fought I would do another story of Mavis pregnant this is a sequle to A Vampire baby inside Mavis so enjoy.**

It was a nice day in the hotel after Mavis was married to Johnny for 2 years after Martha was born 3 years later Johnny might have knocked Mavis up again it has been 3 days and nothing has happened.

Mavis was in the bathroom throwing up and lying down once in a while.

"Drac, I wonder what is wrong with Mavis?" asked Johnny Dracula looked at Johnny.

"I have no clue, be we should ask Mavis" said Dracula as Mavis did the pregnancy test.

Dracula and Johnny looked closly and Mavis did not see them "pregnant, ok that sould, what but that should be impossible, how could this happened to me?" asked Mavis but then it was a happy thing Mavis is going to be a mother. In 9 months so Mavis disscide to keep her baby. Mavis then flew away through the window in her bedroom.

Dracula and Johnny then walked into the room

"Dracula, I found the pregnancy test Mavis might have taken it" said Johnny.

"Johnny, give me that" said Dracula as he read it "vhat?, my daughter is pregnant?" asked Dracula.

"yeah, I knocked her up, I think" said Johnny.

"vhat?, you knocked my daughter up?" asked Dracula.

"yes, so what is wrong with that?" asked Johnny.

"nothing, I'm happy for her" said Dracula.

"yeah, we better tell our friends about this" replied Johnny and he and Dracula spred out the word about Mavis.

Few hours later

Mavis was in the bathroom feeling ok.

"Mavis, can we come in?" asked Dracula, Mavis then walked out of the bathroom to see her friends.

"hi guys, so what is up?" asked Mavis.

"me and Dracula found this on your bed, it this belongs to you?" said Johnny as he showed the pregnancy test to Mavis.

Then Martha came in "I'm pregnant, but this time I'm having twins, holly rabies" said Mavis with joy as her daughter Martha was walking to her mother.

"mommy, what is all that nosie?" asked Martha as Mavis picked her up.

"Martha, mommy's having two babies so you may have two brother, two sisters, or one brother and one sister to play with" said Mavis Martha was happy.

"I'll be a big sister soon,?" asked Martha.

Johnny then rest his hand on Mavis's flat stomach.

"yes, you will be a big sister" said Johnny.

"do you know, if they are both boys, both girls, or maybe one of each?" asked Martha.

"we are not sure yet, when mommy was pregnant with you, mommy knew you were a girl and she kepted it away until you were born" said Johnny.

"Johnny, do we have to go through with this?" asked Mavis.

"sorry, Mavis just saying" said Johnny.

"how far are you Mavis,?" asked Dracula.

"Few days" said Mavis.

"wow, that was crazy, you know Mavis when you're mother was pregnant with you I was going crazy" said Dracula huging his daughter.

"hey, I'll be a big sister soon" said Martha.

"yeah, like I said again, you will be very soon" said Mavis.

end of chapter 1


	2. Kicking and Cravings

Mavis was now 4 months pregnant as the twins inside Mavis's tummy was growing.

Mavis was going down stairs her pregnant belly began to grow her 3 year old daughter came to Mavis.

"Mommy, you're fat" said Martha.

"Martha, it is rude to say that, when you are near to a pregnant woman, and you should not ask someone if they are pregnant, because that is rude too" said Mavis as she picked up Martha.

"sorry, mommy" said Martha.

"well, because I'm you mother it is still rude" said Mavis.

"I see, sorry mommy" said Martha.

"Martha you will understand when you are a little bit older," said Mavis.

"ok, mommy" said Martha as mavis felt a kick of one of her twins.

"mommy?, are you ok?" asked Martha.

"Martha, I think one of your siblings are kicking" said Mavis.

"can I fell mommy?" asked Martha.

"sire sweetie," said Mavis as Martha rested her hand onto her mother's tummy.

"mommy, I can feel my new siblings" said Martha.

"yes, I know you can, mommy's feeling them too" said Mavis.

Martha rested her head on Mavis's belly and heard the twins's heart beat.

"mommy, I can hear the heart beat" said Martha.

"yes, mommy can almost not hear it" said Mavis.

Until then a loud growl was heard.

"mommy, I scared, is there a monster?" asked Martha as she hid her face in Mavis.

"their is no monster Martha, that was my stomach" said Mavis.

"haha, I didn't know that" said Martha.

"yes now, daddy will be down here soon with grandfather dracula" said Mavis as her stomach growled again when Martha heard it.

"mommy, your tummy's being silly" said Martha.

"it's telling me I'm hungry Martha, now mommy's going to eat" said Mavis as she and Martha went to get a snack for the twins.

At the pool

Mavis was lying down watching her daughter Martha swim in the pool, Mavis can feel the twins kicking around and Mavis knew they were both girls so she kepted it for a surprise for Johnny but she will tell her dad.

Martha then was about to drown with Murray was on top of her "Murray, you're on Martha!" screamed Mavis as she dived down and saved her daughter and got her out of the water Martha was coughing.

"Martha are you ok,? asked Mavis.

"mommy, Murray almost killed me" cried Martha Mavis got out of the water and huged her.

"Martha, you're ok now, it's ok" said Mavis claming her crying daughter down then Dracula came in a flash.

"vhat happened?" asked Dracula.

"dad, Murray almost killed my daughter, he was trying to drown her" said Mavis, Dracula then turned to Murray.

"Murray, you do not drown my grand daughter if that happens again, I'll drink your blood" growled Dracula.

"Mavis I'm sorry, I did not see Martha" said Murray Mavis was upset and angry at the same time.

"well, Murray I had it, I'll kill you if that happens again!" shouted Mavis Johnny heard that stress is what Mavis is having.

"Mavis, why are you getting angry hon?" asked Johnny.

"Johnny, Murray almost drowned my daughter!" yelled Mavis as Martha went to play with the were wolf puppies.

Then Mavis started to cry.

"Mavis, why are you crying?" asked Johnny.

"it's just, these mood swings are bugging me" said Mavis.

"I see, you were having that when you were pregnant with your first daughter" said Johnny as he huged her Dracula then heard Mavis crying and then rush to her.

"Mavis, vhat is wrong?" asked Dracula.

"dad, I'm having these hormonies, they are bugging me" cried Mavis as Dracula hugged her and Johnny, Mavis then barried her face in Dracula's cape.

"Mavis, don't cry daddy's here" said Dracula claming his pregnant daughter down.

Then Mavis stoped crying to feel kicking.

"Mavis, vhat is it now?" asked Dracula.

"the twins are kicking, want to feel?" asked Mavis.

Dracula felt his new grand childern kicking.

"they are both girls," said Mavis Johnny did not hear that.

"wow, Mavis I'm having more grand daughters" said Dracula.

Mavis was hearing the baby kicking Martha was chasing after Winnie and then jumped on her "my, my, my, Winnie you really love to play with Martha" said Wanda as she came over to Dracula who is feeling his new grandchildren Wayne came too.

"Dracula," said Wanda "what are you doing?, are you hurting Mavis?" asked Wayne "no no, I'm feeling Mavis's twins moving" said Dracula.

"wow, can me and Wayne feel them?" asked Wanda.

"sure, Winnie, Martha feel my twins" said Mavis as Wanda, Wayne, Winnie, and Martha felt the twins kicking.

"wow, they feel amazing" said Wanda as the other monsters felt the twins's heartbeat.

"yeah Wanda, I can feel them too" said Wayne.

"I can feel them, hi in there I'm your big sister, I hope you two are like me" said Martha.

"Martha, that is so sweet" said Mavis.

Until Mavis's stomach made nosies "mommy, Mavis's stomach is making racket in there" said Winnie.

"well, Winnie remember what Wayne tolled you before?" asked Wanda.

"yes," said Winnie.

At night

Mavis and Johnny were asleep until Martha came in.

Mavis hear the door opened Mavis then woke up.

"mommy?" asked Martha.

"yes, Martha what is it?" asked Mavis.

"mommy, I had a nightmare, and I wet the bed again" said Martha as she began to cry.

"Martha come here, my little Vampire" said Mavis as she holded her daughter like when she was a few hours old.

"Mavis what is it?, I heard talking" asked Johnny.

"Johnny, Martha wet the bed again, go change the covers" said Mavis "I'm, on it" said Johnny as he lefted the room.

"Martha, I now how you feel, I used to wet the bed when I was little, but not anymore" said Mavis "I see mommy, and you used to have nightmare do you still get them?" said Martha.

"yes, even mommy's can have nightmares" said Mavis as she changed Martha in her clean Pajamas.

Mavis then took Martha back to her room in her clen bed covers.

Johnny was back to bed.

"mommy, what if I have another bad dream?" asked Martha.

"then you can tell mommy, I have this teddy bear you can sleep with" said Mavis handing Martha a teddy bear to sleep with "thanks mommy," said Martha as she fell asleep Mavis lefted the room quitly.

end of chapter 2


	3. Flash back

Mavis was 4 1/2 months pregnant and her twins were still growing.

Mavis was playing with Martha in her room.

"now where did Martha go?, I will grab her when I find her" said Mavis as she looked on top of the dresser.

Then Martha appeard from behind Mavis.

"Martha, I found you" said Mavis as she picked up Martha.

"yeah mommy, you did" said Martha.

Mavis swang her daughter on the bed and tickled her.

"mommy stop, I can't stop laughing" said Martha as she was laughing and Mavis got on her bed.

"Martha, mommy is going to use the cribs for the twins, and now you love your bed" said Mavis.

Until Mavis felt a kick.

"uh?" asked Mavis as she reste her hands on her stomach.

"mommy?, what is wrong?, mommy?" asked Martha.

"your, sisters are kicking" said Mavis.

"mommy, how do you know they are girls?" asked Martha as she felt kicking in Mavis's stomach.

"mommy just knows sweetie," said Mavis as she and Martha felt kicking.

"mommy, do you have names yet?" asked Martha.

"I have names already, one is Jena and the other one is Meg" said Mavis.

"I love them mommy, when they are born can I play with them?" asked Martha.

"Martha, when they are born they are too little to play until they are a little older" said Mavis.

"I see, but I can wait" said Martha.

"I'm sure you can" said Mavis.

Before lunch time

Martha was watching Garfield the movie.

"just one quick, CANON BALL!" shouted Garfield in the TV.

Martha was laughing then Mavis came in and sat down with Martha watching the movie with her.

"Martha, daddy said he will be home in a hour" said Mavis "ok mommy, look at Garfield he is doing canon balls" said Martha as Mavis watched that part over and over again.

"sometimes, that scene can be not funny anymore" said Mavis but Martha did not hear what her mom said.

Then Mavis felt kicking.

"mommy, why are you shocked?" asked Martha.

"I'm not shocked Martha, my twins are kicking wanna feel?" asked Mavis as Martha felt her new sisters kicking.

"do you hear them honey?," asked Mavis.

"yes mommy, and I hear their heat beats" said Martha.

Then Mavis's stomach growled really loudly.

Martha then giggled "mommy, your stomach's growling" said Martha.

"yeah, my twins are hungry I'll get something I'll be right back" said Mavis as she lefted.

After got a snack

Mavis was on her bed eating her snack.

"wow, I've got more then one stomach for now, that I'm pregnant I have 3 stomachs" giggled Mavis as she knew the new unborn twins were eating.

Then Dracula came in.

"Mavis, why are you in bed?" asked Dracula.

"I'm just tired dad, and I'm always hungry" said Mavis.

"Mavis, that happens when you are excpiting twins or a baby" said Dracula feeling his grand children kicking.

"I feel the twins Mavis," said Dracula moving his hand around Mavis's tummy.

"you do?, you can feel them kicking?," Mavis said was she sit up.

"yes, I feel them kicking, vhat are naming them?" asked Dracula.

"I chose them and did not tell Johnny, their names are Monica and Meghan" said Mavis.

"good names Mavis, Martha and I were talking about names before you were born, we just did not know what are you a boy or a girl, so we agreed on a name Mavis" said Dracula stroking Mavis's belly.

"ow" said Mavis gripping her stomach.

"Mavis, vhat is going on?, did you water break?" asked Dracula.

"no, my stomach is cramping" said Mavis.

"are you sick,?" asked Dracula.

"no" repiled Mavis.

"then, vhat is it?" Dracula asked.

"I think, the twins are hurting me" said Mavis.

"relax mavis, the twins are not hurting you I think theyy are bitting, but they are not drinking blood, and plus your stomach maybe hungry" said Dracula.

really dad?, why is that?" asked Mavis.

"yes, it's the body's way for when you are hungry, growling is one thing but cramping can happen once in a whlie" said Dracula.

"I see, thanks dad" said Mavis.

"now, I'll get a snack, I'll be back in a few minutes" said Dracula.

While Dracula got Mavis her snack, Mavis was in her room on her bed feeling the twins kicking until Johnny came in.

"Mavis, what is wrong?" asked Johnny as he was seeing Mavis gripping her stomach.

"oh Johnny, my stomach is really hungry, so that is why it is hurting" said Mavis.

"I see, can I feel the twins kick?" asked Johnny.

"sure" said Mavis as Johnny felted his children kicking hard.

"can you feel them Johnny?," asked Mavis.

"yes I can, we have to find names very soon" said Johnny.

"yeah I got names, but I'm not telling" said Mavis.

"ok, if they are boys I'll name one Jake and Johnny after me" said Johnny.

"those are good names, but you are wrong" said Mavis.

"why?, are they not boys?" asked Johnny.

"nope," said Mavis.

"ok, I'm letting you know, that I'm off to work so bye" said Johnny as he left the room.

Mavis giggled "do not worry girls, I'm just hiding you two until you are born then I'll tell Johnny" said Mavis.

Then Dracula came back.

"mavis, here is your snack, you know I remembered the day you were born" said Dracula.

_Flash back_

_"aaahhhhhhh!" screamed Martha._

_"come on Martha push you're almost there" said Dracula._

_"I can't do this" said Martha._

_"come on honey, you can do it. I know you can" said Dracula._

_Martha then pushes the baby out and then the baby started crying._

_"it is out Martha, we are a family" said Dracula._

_"what is it?" asked Martha._

_"it's a girl" said Dracula as he hands the baby to his wife._

_"hello baby Mavis, I'm your mommy and this is your daddy" said Martha._

_End flash back_

"dad, DAD!" shouted Mavis.

"vhat, vhat?, oh Mavis vhat were you saying?" asked Dracula.

"oh nothing dad, I want to make sure you are ok" said Mavis, "were you dreaming, or something?".

"yes, it was a vission of your mother giving birth to you" said Dracula.

"I see, that is why the first few times you did not hear me" said Mavis.

"yes, it was that" said Dracula.

"that was yummy," said Mavis.

"did the twins liked it?" asked Dracula.

"yes, I'm full and same with the twins, and they are sleeping" said Mavis as she yawned.

"ok, I better rest" said Mavis as she fell asleep.

Dracula then fell asleep with Mavis.

End of chapter 3


	4. Kicking

Mavis was now 5 months pregnant the twins in her belly are still growing and they are still healthy.

Mavis was eating with her friends until one of her babies pressed on her blader causing her to go to the bathroom more than once in whlie.

"Mavis, vhat is going on?" asked Dracula.

"my stomach, it hurts" said Mavis.

"so, vhat is borthing you?" asked Dracula.

"one of my twins, they maybe pushing on my bladder" said Mavis until her felt her bladder full "holly rabies, I gotta go bad" said Mavis.

"Mavis, did you wet the chair?" asked Dracula.

"no, I just felted it, so when you are pregnant you go to the bathroom more" said Mavis.

"I see, Martha was having problems like that, and in the car Martha once almost wet the car" said Dracula.

"I heard that, dad let me go to the bathroom before I pee my pants" said Mavis as she rushed to the bathroom.

In the bathroom

Mavis was in the bathroom and did made it without her wetting herself she sat on the toilet.

"ahhhhhhhhh.." said Mavis letting it all out.

"I almost wet myself, good thing I leave the dinner tabel, if I didn't I would have wet my seat and myself hahah" giggled Mavis as she was done.

Out of the bathroom

"aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh.., that feels better" said Mavis as she was done using the bathroom.

Then Mavis's stomach growled "uh oh, I better get more food in me"said Mavis as she went down stairs.

Back at the table Mavis was eating the rest of her dinner.

"yum, the twins love my food" said Mavis.

"I'm sure they do Mavis, I'll be right back I got to go and fix something" said Dracula as he flew.

Mavis was eating McDonalds supersize because she had a feeling that the twins might make her want to eat more.

Mavis was on the stage preforming wild fire few hours later

"hey I heard, your were a wild fire of the woods" singed Mavis.

Dracula could lissin to Mavis sing all day Martha would too if Dracula's wife was still alive.

Wayne was watching too all the monsters were their too.

Few hour later

Mavis was on her bed sleeping until Martha came in and jumped on her bed.

"mommy?, are you ok?" asked Martha, Mavis then woke up.

"yes Martha, what are you doing here?" asked Mavis. "Well, I heard you snoring so I fought I check on you do see how you are doing" said Martha.

"oh ok, Martha look mommy's tried and her belly is very round" said Mavis.

"can I, feel my sisters kicking?" asked Martha.

"yes, and I woke up because of my twins too" said Mavis as Martha felt kicking.

"do you feel them Martha?, are they kicking?" asked Mavis "yes, mommy they are, I can feel them, I think they are big as me" said Martha Mavis laughed.

"you think so?" asked Mavis.

"maybe" said Martha.

end of chapter 4


	5. 6 months with kicking

Mavis was now 6 months pregnant and the twins are still growing.

It was the baby shower Mavis got nice things from her friends and Martha gave some of her baby things that she may not need.

Mavis was eating cake.

Martha was on Johnny's lap when Winnie saw something moved inside Mavis's stomach she rushed to her then Wilbur and then Wally.

"guys, what is wrong?" asked Mavis looking at the were wolf puppies after she finished her cake.

Winnie stared at Mavis's swollen stomach then pressed her paw and felt twins kicking.

"Winnie?, are you ok?" asked Mavis and then Wally and Wilbur felt the twins too.

"the twins are kicking, because I saw one of them pressed on your belly so me and my brothers wanted to feel" said Winnie.

"it is nice, to be a mother" said Wally.

"you mean again, Wally" said Wilbur.

"I wanted to do this in my life, was being a mom" said Mavis.

After the baby shower Winnie and Wally are sleeping on the side of the couch with Mavis and Wilbur were asleep on Mavis's lap Mavis then fell asleep as well.

Then Wilbur woke up and saw Mavis sleeping so we streach himself and then he heard Mavis's stomach growling "aahh! is that a monster?" asked Wilbur as he got so scared of the noise he peed on Mavis's legs and on the couch.

Mavis woke up and felt wet and looked at Wilbur.

"Wilbur, why am I wet?, did my water break?" asked Mavis followed by her growling stomach.

"there was a monster and I was so scared I had to pee, Mavis I'm sorry" cried Wilbur and Mavis got up.

"Wilbur, it is not your falut, it happens" said Mavis claming Wilbur down then Wayne came down with Wanda after they heard a loud growl.

"Mavis, are you ok?, we heard growling from down here" said Wayne.

"oh, that was my stomach, the twins are hungry" said Mavis rubbing her pregnant belly.

"and why are you, all wet on your legs?, did your water break?" asked Wanda.

"no, Wilbur wet on me. Because he was scared of my stomach" said Mavis.

"Wilbur, you don't pee on Mavis clean your being a Christmas party" grolwed Wayne.

"Wayne, stop being mean to your child" said Mavis as she was getting angry.

"why, are you getting angry Mavis?" asked Wanda.

"lissin guys" said Mavis as Winnie and Wally woke up.

"ok, lissin guys, I'm tried, my stomach is growling because it's hungry and same with my twins, and I'm sorry if I get stress" said Mavis.

"yeah, we know that, it is not fun whlie you're pregnant" said Wayne.

"no kidding" said Mavis rubbing her stomach.

Then Mavis's stomach growled loudly again.

"sorry," said Mavis.

"that's fine, it happens to everyone Mavis" said Wally.

"now, I better change" said Mavis as she ran to get change.

Few minutes later

Mavis got into her clean dress and she was hungry now.

"all clean Mavis?" asked Wanda.

"yep" said Mavis and she ran to get a snack.

"that Mavis, I'm not used to this yet" said Wayne.

"honey, we got through this before and we can do it again" said Wanda to Wayne.

"yeah, that's the way it is" said Wayne.

"yes, I know it's hard, when Mavis is pregnant" said Wanda.

Mavis was eating ice cream as Johnny came down.

"Mavis, what are you doing up?" asked Johnny.

"Johnny, I was hungry so my stomach wanted me to eat ice cream" said Mavis as Johnny sat on a chair.

Mavis then finished her ice cream and felt a kick.

"uh?" asked Mavis resting her hands on her stomach.

"Mavis, are you ok?,. Did your water break?" asked Johnny.

"the twins. They're kicking, Johnny feel them" said Mavis as Johnny felt his twins inside Mavis kicking.

"wow, I feel them" said Johnny as dracula came down.

"Mavis, Johnny. Vhat are you two doing up?" asked Dracula.

"I got hungry" said Mavis rubbing her tummy as the twins kicking in her tummy.

Then Dracula from a few distance away from Mavis he could hear his grandchildren kicking he had to feel them.

"Mavis, I can hear the twins kicking" said Dracula.

"you can hear them?, even you are away from me?" asked Mavis.

"yes, I can my little mouse" said Dracula as he felt Mavis's babies kicking.

"they are Vampire babies, I can tell" said Dracula.

"oh yeah, Mavis was saying that a few days ago" said Johnny.

"I see, hello little mice in there, grandfather Dracula will welcome you in any way I can" said dracula talking to his grandchildren.

Mavis laughed at her dad when he talked to her twins.

"I think, they are like you" said Johnny as he felt his twins kicking and bitting.

"yeah, I can feel the same thing" said mavis.

"I agree, they are Vampire babies" said Dracula.

"yep, I can tell by my mind" said Mavis.

Until their was a knock at the door.

"Holly Rabies!. dad what was that?" asked Mavis.

"let's, find out" said Dracula as they went back to the loby it was Frank he was coming home from work.

"Frank, it's you" said Dracula.

"sorry did I scare anyone?" asked Frank.

"yeah, almost. It made me jump" said Mavis.

"sorry" said Frank.

"not your flaut" said Johnny.

"thanks, I liked if someone will stick up for me" said Frank.

"but, we always do" said Dracula everyone laughed.

Then Mavis felt kicking again.

"uh?" asked Mavis looking at her swollen stomach.

"Mavis, are you ok?" asked Johnny.

"Mavis?, whats wrong?" asked Frank.

"Mavis!, did your water just broke?" asked Dracula getting freak out.

"no, the twins are kicking. Guys feel them" said Mavis.

Frank, Dracula, and Johnny felt the babies moving in Mavis's stomach.

"it feels, so amazing" said Frank.

"I can feel, their heartbeats" said Johnny.

"yeah, I can feel them too" said dracula then Murray, Wayne and Wanda came down.

"what is all that nosie?, I fought you were in danger" said Murray.

"the babies are kicking, you guys wanna feel?" asked Mavis "they're still kicking".

Murry, Wayne, and Wanda felt Mavis's twins kicking around her belly.

"it feels, like lying down in a bed of lumps" said Murray.

Mavis giggled "yeah, it does when you feel babies can kick".

"I can here them, I think they love it inside their mother" said Wanye.

"well. I think that they do" said Wanda as Winnie came to feel and then Martha came.

"Winnie, what are you doing up?" asked Mavis.

"I heard nosies, so I fought I would check it out" said Winnie.

"Winnie, your cousin's babies are kicking want to feel?, they are still kicking" said Wanda as Winnie felt kicking.

"Martha, why are you out of bed?" asked Mavis.

"mommy, I heard nosies too so I fought you were hurt" said Martha.

"your siblings are kicking, do you want to feel?" asked Mavis as Martha rested her hand on her stomach.

"I feel them mommy," said Martha.

"yes, they will be born, very soon" said Mavis rubbing her belly.

end of chapter 5


	6. Johnny did Vhat!

Mavis was 6 1/2 months pregnant and the twins inside Mavis are still growing.

Johnny was at a human town he saw a human that looks like him his name was Fred.

"Johnny, your wife is mean" said Fred.

"Fred, stop making fun of Mavis" said Johnny as he pumled Fred to punched him like 15 times.

Johnny ran out of the town and back to the hotel.

Back at the hotel in Mavis's room

Johnny returned to Mavis to see her reading a book about labor pains.

"hi Johnny, where were you?" asked Mavis.

"at a human town," said Johnny.

"johnny, what's wrong?, are you ok?" asked Mavis.

"no no no, everything is fine, it's fine Mavis, it could be something wrong soon" said Johnny as dracula picked up the phone.

"hello?" asked dracula on the phone.

"see, nothing's wrong Mavis" said Johnny.

"Johnny did VHAT!?" freaked out Dracula.

"well, I must go to work, see you later Mavis" said Johnny.

"but Johnny it's night time" said Mavis.

"girl you said it, see you later" said Johnny as he ran to hide in Mavis's room under the bed.

"what is Johnny doing?, boys are like that sometimes" said Mavis as Dracula came into her room.

Dracula looked under Mavis's bed.

"Johnny, you get out from under the bed now" sad Dracula.

"why?" asked Johnny as he got out from under the bed.

"you beat up a 16 year old boy Jonny, that was mean" said Dracula as he hissed at Johnny. Mavis did noit hear what her dad said.

"I had to, because he said that Mavis is mean" said Johnny.

"what?" asked Mavis as she began to cry.

"Mavis, what is wrong?" asked Johnny.

"someone, said I'm mean" creid Mavis.

"that was another human, not me Mavis" said Johnny as he and Dracula gave her a hug.

"dad, it's just my hornmonies are bugging me" said Mavis.

"I know," said Dracula.

Mavis cried in Johnny's arms and Dracula's until she was feeling better.

"Drac, I'll never beat up someone again" said Johnny.

"good" said Dracula to Johnny.

"Johnny, I am not happy at you, for beating someone up" said Mavis.

"Yeah, I knew Mavis, you were going to say that" said Johnny.

"well, I do not like, when you beat up someone else Johnny, that makes me feel angry" said Mavis as she was angry.

"Mavis, why are you getting stress?" asked Dracula.

"Mavis, stress is not good for the twins, it can harm them" said Johnny.

"sorry" said Mavis as she calmed down.

"that's ok, Mavis I know it is hard to not to get stress" said Dracula "Martha was like that when she was pregnant with you Mavis, it was hard for her".

"I see, but dad it is not like I'm always angry, but I try. But it's hard" said Mavis.

"I understand that" said Dracula.

"but let's go, and have fun" said Johnny.

"ok" said Mavis.

Few hours later

On the roof Mavis and Johnny were up on the roof.

"this will be the twins's first sun rise, just like we did with our first daughter before she was born" said Johnny.

"yeah, it should happen very soon" said Mavis.

"it will be happening any minute now, just the twins will wiat" said Johnny as he step back behind Mavis.

As the sun began to rise Johnny backed up Mavis while she watches the sun rises in the sky.

"twins, this is your first sun rise" said Mavis talking to the twins as she backed up so she will not burn or the twins inside her.

As Johnny backed Mavis away from the sun it was time to get down Johnny got down the one way and Mavis turned into a bat and flew to her room.

In Mavis's room at night few hours later

Mavis as a bat was in her room upside down.

"I wonder, if the twins can turn into a bat?" asked Mavis "a pregnant bat, feels werid".

Then Mavis turned back into a Vampire and then walked back to the floor from upside down.

"That, was making me dizzy" said Mavis rubbing her tummy as the twins started to kick.

"oh, I'm feeling my babies kicking" said Mavis as she rested her hand on her stomach "hello in their, I'm your mommy, your big sister is so happy to meet you, past the few days" until Mavis's stomach growled loudly.

"are you twins hungry?" asked Mavis as she went to get something to eat "mommy, will get you something".

At the kitthen

Mavis was getting a snack in kitthen until she saw cookies that were blood flavor.

"yum, cookies with blood" said Mavis as she tooked a few and ate them.

Until Martha came and saw her mother eating.

"mommy, why are you eating?" asked Martha, Mavis then looked down to see her daughter she crouch to her daughter's size.

"mommy, is feeding her twins" said Mavis until she felt a kick.

"dad, Johnny the twins, they are kicking" said Mavis as Dracula and Johnny felt the twins kicking.

"I can feel their heartbeats" said Dracula.

"yeah, I know" said Johnny.

"they, will be very cute" said Mavis.

end of chapter 6


	7. Mavis feeling her twins kicking

Mavis was now 7 months pregnant and the twins are still growing.

Johnny was down stairs making lunch when Mavis was sleeping.

Upstairs

Mavis was in her romm sleeping and her back was getting sore but she had to get down for lunch.

Few hours later

Mavis was on the couch her back is very sore because of the twins are hurting her back.

"Mavis?, why are you sitting their?" asked Dracula as he sat with his pregnant daughter.

"my back, is killing me these twins are ready to be born very soon" said Mavis patting her tummy.

"I understand, Martha was like that too" said Dracula.

"I wish these twins would come out already, the mom is done preparing things"said Mavis.

"well, I knwo waiting is hard" said Dracula.

Until Mavis felt something coming out of her.

"dad, I think my water is breaking!" shouted Mavis.

"oh my god, Mavis, I'll get Wanda" said Dracula as Wanda came down by Mavis's shouting.

"Mavis, what is it dear?" asked Wanda.

"I better get Mavis to the hospital" siad Dracula.

"dad, but the twins are not due in 2 months" said Mavis as Wanda had a look the floor did not had water on the floor.

"it's a tiny bit of water. Dracula it's ok, Mavis's water just sometimes comes out a little bit" said Wanda.

"I see, Mavis you are not in labor, it's a faluse alarm" said Dracula.

"what is that?" asked Mavis.

"it's just, something that labor starts but it was a faluse alarm" said Wanda.

"good, the twins scared me" said Mavis rubbing her tummy.

Few hours later

Mavis was flying around the room showing him how happy she was to have her twins very soon.

"Mavis, calm down honey, you're getting a liitle too happy" said Dracula as he went in Mavis's room.

Then Mavis's large stomach was slwoing her down so she fell into Dracula's hands.

"Mavis, are you ok?" asked Dracula.

"dad, I'm fine, my stomach is just slowing my flying down" said Mavis.

"I understand that, Martha was like that too" said Dracula.

"why, is this is happening to me?" asked Mavis.

"that;s beacuse, not only that you're pregnant, but you're close to your due date on the twins" said Dracula as Mavis turned into a Vampire after her dad let her on the ground.

Mavis then streach her back as she rubbed her large stomach.

"that was good, exercise" said Mavis. Dracula then see that Mavis is getting lots of exercise.

"Mavis, honey I know you are close to you're due date, but I know how happy are you as I am. So let's go to McDonalds" said Dracula as Johnny appeard.

"dad, oh no, I'm not talking about McDonalds" said Mavis in shocked.

"You said that, Mavy Wavy" said Johnny.

"Vhat?" asked Dracula.

"we are talking about, right now?.." said Johnny.

"my twins" said Mavis.

"Drac, no more McDonalds" said Johnny.

"yeah dad, no more McDonalds, they make you too fat" said Mavis.

"yeah, if Mavis eats that McDonalds, she will get fat" said Johnny.

"oh sorry, then poor Mavis" said Dracula.

"yeah, poor me, because I'm Mavis" said Mavis.

Until Mavis felt two of her twins kicking. Mavis then froze.

"Mavis? is something wrong?" asked Johnny.

"Mavis. Did your water break?" asked Dracula.

"no, dad, Johnny. My twins they are kicking" said Mavis.

"are they?" asked Martha as she saw her mother feeling the kicks.

"Martha, where were you?, mommy was looking for you a few minutes ago?" asked Mavis as Johnny picked up their daughter.

"I was with Wayne and Wanda with the puppies, we were playing tag in the shadows" said Martha.

"that's nice" said Mavis as Martha saw that Mavis's belly button was sticking out.

"mommy?, what is wrong with your belly button?" asked Martha.

Mavis as that her belly button was sticking out.

"oh, that you were asking Martha?" asked Mavis.

"yes, mommy why is it sticking out?" asked Martha.

Dracula knew that did happened to his wife Martha when she was pregnant with Mavis.

"well Martha, when women are pregnant their belly button sticks out after a few months past" said Mavis.

"I see," said Martha as Dracula, Johnny, Mavis and Martha felt the twins kicking.

"I hear them in your tummy mommy, I hope they live" said Martha.

"yeah, I hope so too" said Johnny.

"I can't wait to see them, so Mavis are you going to protect them?" asked Dracula.

"yes, dad why will I not?" asked Mavis.

"just asking" said Dracula.

end of chapter 7


	8. Martha's 4th birthday

Mavis was now 7 1/2 months pregnant the twins are still growing.

Martha was playing with the were wolf puppies and the other monsters while Johnny was at work.

Dracula was runing and ran pass Wayne, Frank, and Murray.

"IT'S HAPPENING!" shouted Dracula as he ran passed his friends they followed him too.

"TWINS ARE COMING!, TWINS ARE COMING!" said Dracula as he ran "what is going on Drac?" asked Griffin.

"MY DAUGHTER IS HAVING TWINS!" shouted Dracula.

"blue if they are boys" said Frank.

"or pink, if they are girls" said Wayne as Dracula ran faster to the stairs.

"I'M COMING MAVIS!" shouted Dracula as he almost sliped down stairs.

"that was too close" said Wayne as Murray with one of Wayne's puppies was on his head bumped into Frank, Wayne and Dracula fell down the stairs to the loby.

"Mavis!, Mavis where are you?!, where am I?" asked Dracula as he was pancking until he saw his pregnant daughter.

Frank, Murray, and Wayne were on th floor.

"dad" said Mavis.

"Drac, we tolled you it may be a flase alarm" said Wayne as Frank hit him in the tail.

"dad, I tolled you. It was just a kick" said Mavis as the were wolf puppy fell off of Dracula's back after being sqish.

"sorry Mavis" said Dracula as he rested his hand on Mavis's stomach the other monsters saw Dracula with Mavis.

"what, is Dracula doing?" asked Winnie to Martha "I don't know Winnie, it was a flase alarm, I think" said Martha.

"oh you gave grandfather Dracula a scare. Grandfather Dracula got silly, grandfather Dracula fell off the stairs and went boom, boom, boom, boom. Silly Dracula" said Dracula as he was talking to the twins inside Mavis.

Then Johnny was home from work sliped on the carpet and almost crashed into Mavis.

"Mavis. What happened?, I fought you were in labor" said Johnny.

"Johnny, it was a flase alarm it was only a kick" said Mavis.

"oh, you gave daddy a scare too. Daddy got silly. Daddy sliped on the carpet and went boom, boom, boom, boom, boom. Silly daddy, yeah" gigled Johnny as he felt his twins that are in Mavis's tummy.

Mavis was laughing when Dracula and Johnny when they talk to her twins.

Few hours later

It was a pool party all the monsters were in the pool.

Mavis was in the pool with her little todler Martha.

"ok Martha, just push your legs" said Mavis.

"mommy, I'm scared. I can't" said Martha.

"Martha, mommy will catch you" said Mavis but Martha was scared of the water.

"Martha, mommy's here. I want to see you try" said Mavis.

Then Martha jumped into the water landed in her mother's arms.

"you did it Martha, I'm so happy. Wait till I tell daddy" said Mavis as she went to tell Johnny.

Dracula was planing things for Martha's 4 year old birthday witch is today.

"dad" said Mavis as she brought her daughter over.

"Mavis, why are you so happy?" asked Dracula.

"Martha, jumped into the water in my arms" said Mavis "without. Any help"

Dracula was shocked.

"great job Martha, grandfather Dracula is so happy" said Dracula as he take his grand daughter in his hands.

"yeah, she did it by herself" said Mavis as Johnny came over "Martha. Mommy and I has to show you something" said Johnny as Dracula gave Martha back to Mavis.

In the bathroom

"now Martha, you are 4 years old now" said Johnny as he lefted back to the pool.

"mommy is going to show you, how to use, the toilet" said Mavis.

"mommy. I'm scared" said Martha.

"Martha, it is very easy, I'll help you. And for the next try you can do it on your own" said Mavis.

"ok first, you'll take the dipper and pull the dipper down" said Mavis as Martha pulled her dipper down.

"mommy, what if I miss the cake?" asked Martha.

"Martha you will not miss the party" said Mavis as she sat Martha on the toilet witch has a potty training seat.

"ok, go" said Mavis holding Martha.

"go what?, go out?" asked Martha as she tried to get off.

"no, that is not whan mommy meant. I mean go potty" said Mavis.

Martha did not want to go.

"Martha, why are you not going potty?" asked Mavis.

"mommy, you are watching" said Martha.

"sorry. Martha do you want to go to the bathroom by yourself?" asked Mavis.

"yes, but mommy do not leave the bathroom" said Martha.

"I will not Martha. I'll be at the stall door" said Mavis as she gard the stall door.

Martha went the bathroom Mavis was waiting out side the stall.

"Martha. Be sure you flush the toilet" said Mavis as Martha was done and flushed th toilet.

Then Martha came out "mommy, I did it" said Martha.

"you went to the bathroom. All by yourself?" asked Mavis.

"yes I did mommy, I'm going to teach my sisters that. When they are older" said Martha.

"I'm glad you will Martha" said Mavis as she kissed her daughter.

"ok Martha, I'm giving you underwear so you can pull it down and you will not need a dipper anymore, they will go to your sisters" said Mavis as Martha tried the underwear on and it fits and they head back to the party.

At the pool

Every monster were having cake Mavis was sitting beside her dad.

"dad, you will not bealive what Martha did" said Mavis.

"Vhat did she did?" asked Dracula.

"Martha went potty, all by herself" said Mavis as Martha jumped on the couch.

"Martha, you went potty all by your self?" asked Dracula.

"yes. I did" said Martha.

"oh Martha. I'm very happy with you, you went to the bathroom by yourself" said Dracula.

end of chapter 8


	9. Little human lost

Mavis was now 8 months pregnant the twins inside Mavis are still continuing to grow.

Mavis was relaxing her very sore back as the heating pad on her back kepted it warm Dracula was keeping a eye on Mavis incase if the twins come early.

Mavis was now sleeping in her bed.

Dracula slowly walked in to see his daughter in bed.

"Mavis?, are you up?, good morning Mavis. Mavis I have something to show you" said Dracula but his daughter was still asleep.

Dracula then heard his grandchildren kicking around her stomach he slowly rested both of his hands on Mavis's swollen stomach and felt kicking.

"hi in their, grandfather Dracula is ready to see you beging born" said Dracula as Mavis woke up.

"Mavis. I'm so sorry about that, I was feeling your kids kicking" said Dracula.

"dad, you did not wake me up the twins kicking did. And they are still kicking" said Mavis.

"Are they still kicking dad. Holly Rabies!, the twins are biting and kicking" said Mavis as she and her dad felt the unborn children kicking.

Then Mavis's stomach growled loud.

"sorry dad. My twins are hungry let me just.." said Mavis.

"no, no, no, no, no. Mavis I'll get a snack for you" said Dracula as he ran to get a snack.

3 days later

Mavis was sleeping with Johnny on the bed.

Johnny felt a kick at the side of his face.

"Mavis. Can you please stop kicking?" asked Johnny.

"Johnny, I wasn't kicking" said Mavis as she was still sleeping.

Then Johnny saw Mavis's stomach was moving with the twins in her belly.

That is what was a kick from one of his babies that he made inside Mavis to create new lifes in Mavis's womb the twins were due anytime in month 9 she had only 1 month to go.

Johnny rested his hand on Mavis's stomach and felt his babies in his wife.

"hi in their. I bet you may look like me or Mavis" said Johnny talking to the babies inside Mavis as the alarm clock woke Mavis up as she pressed wake up and opened her blue eyes to see Johnny.

"Mavis!. I'm so sorry for waking you up I was.." said Johnny as Mavis sat up on her bed.

"you did not, the twins in my belly did" said Mavis rubbing her swollen stomach.

"I see, so Mavis let's go out to get breakfast" said Johnny.

At breakfast

Mavis was eating alot more and Johnny was so surprise at that.

"Mavis. I do not see you eat that allot in my life" said Johnny.

"I can't help it" said Mavis having another bite.

Dracula then turned to Johnny.

"Johnny. I know that Mavis is eating alot, but that has happened to Martha when she was pregnant with Mavis" Dracula said to Johnny.

"I understand that. Guess that is happing to Mavis, I can tell" said Johnny.

"I understand, what you said" said Dracula.

Until their was crying from outside.

"Vhat was that?, Mavis did you had your babies?" asked Dracula.

"no the babies. Are still in my tummy" said Mavis as Johnny looked outside from the window Mavis and Dracula look too.

"it's from the human vilage" said Dracula.

"but why, is a human doing here?" asked Johnny.

"Holly Rabies. We better check to see if the human is ok" said Mavis as she and her friends ran down stairs.

Down stiars

Martha was watching a movie while Dracula, Mavis and Johnny went outside Martha then followed her mom.

"mommy. Why are you, daddy, and grandfather Dracula outside?" asked Martha as Johnny picked her daughter up as Mavis saw the human girl crying.

"no clue Martha" said Johnny.

"Johnny, Martha. We need to get help" said Dracula as he, Johnny and his 4 year old daughter rush to get help.

"hi little girl, I wonder where is her mother" said Mavis as she looked around but their was no sign of her mother.

"aww. Poor little girl come here to Mavis's arms" said Mavis as the human girl got scare she was to cry more she was scared.

"I'm friendly. I never hurt anyone, please I can help you with my family" said Mavis as she hugged the little girl.

Dracula, Johnny and Martha came out with help.

"Mavis. Wanda is coming to look at the girl" said Dracula.

"oh god. Dad if we hated her we would have killed her" said Mavis.

Martha came close to her mommy.

"mommy, what is wrong with the little girl?" asked Martha.

"the little girl, is scared of me" said Mavis.

The girl saw Mavis's pregnant belly she knew that she was pregnant with twins Mavis then took her inside.

Few hours later

The little girl rested until her mother came when Mavis was feeding her.

"oh my baby. Vampire thank you for saving my daughter I was worried" said the mother.

"no problem" said Mavis as Dracula saw the little girl's mother with Johnny and Martha.

And then the little girl and mother lefted the hotel.

1 day later

Martha and Mavis were in Martha's room.

"so, and the princess and the prince got married had a baby girl and they lived..." said Mavis as she felt alseep Martha did too.

end of chapter 9


	10. The new room for new borns

Mavis was now 8 1/2 months pregnant and ready to give birth very soon the twins are still inside Mavis are still growing.

Martha was in the twins's bedroom Mavis was painting the walls after drawing the Scooby Doo characters.

"this is look great, in the twins's room" said Mavis as she saw Martha.

"mommy, why do I not need a crib?" asked Martha.

"you out grown the crib Martha, now you are sleeping in a big girl bed. I gave your crib to one of the twins and bought another crib" said Mavis as she crouch to her daughter's size.

"I see. Mommy when the twins are due?" asked Martha.

"they will be due, the next month Martha so your baby sitter is Wayne and Wanda" said Mavis.

"oh. I love the were wolf puppies I can't wait to play with Winnie" said Martha.

"I know you can't wait" said Mavis as she felt moving in her stomach.

"Mommy?, what is wrong?" asked Martha.

"the twins, they are kicking. Martha feel them, I think they want to say hi" said Mavis as Martha felt her sisters moving in their mother.

"I hear them mommy" said Martha.

"yes, I can feel them too" said Mavis.

Then Dracula came in the twins bedroom to see Martha with Mavis.

"Mavy Wavy, the twins room looks good, everything looks good, I think the twins will love it" said Dracula hugging his grand daughter and his pregnant daughter.

"yeah. I knew the twins will love it" said Mavis as Dracula kissed his pregnant daughter and his grand daughter.

"I wonder. Will the twins love me?" asked Martha.

"yes. They will Martha" said Dracula to his grand daughter.

"dad, my twins are moving" said Mavis as Dracula felt his grandchildren kicking.

"I can hear them. I think they may look like you or Johnny" said Dracula.

"I think. They look like me" said Mavis.

"maybe, they may look like daddy" said Martha.

"maybe" said Mavis.

"that is our guesses. But we will wait and see when they are born" said Dracula.

"yeah" said Martha.

At bedtime

Martha was having a dream about her and her new sisters until Mavis came to wake her up but Mavis sat on her daughter's bed.

Johnny was at work already Mavis's back was still sore but she was still going.

Martha was rolling until she opened her blue eyes at Mavis.

Dracula then came in with Frank.

"morning. Martha" said Mavis as Martha woke up change and jump on Frank.

"morning, Frank" said Martha as she hugged him.

"morning Martha, we are going to have lots of fun today, Because Mavis is going to be resting her back before the new twins come" said Frank.

"yeah" said Martha.

Few hours later

Mavis was resting her sore back from all the wight gain she had gain after Johnny made the twins inside Mavis now the new lives are almost ready to come into the world.

"hi in their. I wonder if you twins are happy as I am about you ready to be born because I am ready, even if it is a flase alarm" said Mavis as she was talking to her babies.

Mavis then fell asleep.

Few more hours later

At night Mavis was awake eating beacuse her twins were hungry she came down stairs to see her dad and Johnny witch they are playing with Martha.

"hey guy. How's it going?" asked Mavis.

"good Mavis." said Dracula.

"yeah, even our daughter Martha is having lots of fun" said Johnny.

Mavis then froze.

"Mavis. Vhat is it?" asked Dracula.

"are you in labor?" asked Johnny.

"no it's just bracks hit contrations, They are not really that I'm in labor. It's just my body's way of getting ready for the real labor" said Mavis.

"oh, I see" said Dracula.

"I got that" said Johnny.

"Martha was like that too, sweet heart" said Dracula to Mavis.

"oh, I understand that" said Mavis.

"ok" said dracula as he hugged his pregnant daughter.

Martha then showed Mavis cookies that she, Dracula, and Johnny made whlie Mavis was in bed.

"Holly Rabies, Thanks Martha. They are the shape of ice age characters, Martha that is so sweet the twins will love it when I eat it, I think I'll save this for later" said Mavis as she was about to put the cookies away.

"mommy, I was hoping you would like it" said Martha as Mavis's stomach growled loudly.

"on sceond fought, that my twins are hungry again. I'll eat it now" said Mavis as she ate the cookie up.

"wow, mommy tht was fast" said Martha was Dracula picked his grand daughter up to see Mavis.

"yes it was" said Mavis until she felt hiccups in her stomach.

"mommy?, what is it?" asked Martha.

"Martha, I think the twins have hiccups" said Mavis as Martha pressed on Mavis's stomach and felt hiccuping.

"Mavis. My twins in their might have hiccups" said Johnny.

"babies can get hiccups?, even if they are still in the stomach?" asked Dracula.

"yeah dad, babies can get hiccups. Even they are still in the womb, it will stop soon" said Mavis as she was feeling her baby hiccup until they stoped a few minutes later.

At the pool

Mavis was in the pool relaxing while Martha was swiming with Winnie at the kids pool.

It was close to lunch time and Mavis's twins kicking in Mavis's stomach that Mavis can see through her swim suit Mavis then swimed for a bit to relax more and getting more things.

Until then Dracula came to tell Mavis that it is lunch time Mavis got out of the pool because of lunch.

After lunch

Mavis was out of the pool waitting for the food to disjust because of the food is bloated around Mavis's stomach.

"I'm so bloated" said Mavis.

"with you're twins" said Johnny from across the table.

"yeah. I know" said Mavis.

end of chapter 10


	11. Labor pains

Mavis was now 9 months pregnant and the twins are due anytime now.

Martha, Johnny, Wayne, Wanda, and Dracula are looking at the movies what are out at the movie theater Mavis watched as they pick.

"ok, so. What movie did you guys picked out?" asked Mavis.

"we let. Martha pick" said Johnny.

"ok, so Martha. What is the movie you picked?" asked Mavis.

"I picked, ice age 3" said Martha.

"ok, we can watch that." said Mavis.

"ok, Martha will be in mine and Wanda's car" said Wayne.

"ok, I can live with that" said Wanda.

"and Johnny me and Mavis, will be in our car" said Dracula.

At the movies

A half an hour later Mavis was laughing with her friends about the movie.

"that was so funny when Sid drew faces on the eggs" said Dracula to Mavis.

"I know. I felt like I was going to wet my pants" said Mavis

Until Mavis then felt water breaking that wet her and the seat Dracula then saw Mavis gripping her belly.

"Mavis, Vhat is wrong?" asked Dracula.

"dad. Oooh, I think I'm in labor, I just felt my water broke" said Mavis as Dracula saw a puddle on the floor of water where Mavis was sitting.

Then Johnny heard talking from Dracula and Mavis.

"Mavis, what is wrong?" asked Johnny.

"Johnny. My water just broke" said Johnny.

"oh god, Johnny we must get Mavis back to the hotel" said Dracula as he and Johnny got Mavis standing up.

"Drac" said Wayne as he saw Dracula.

"yes?" asked Dracula.

"is Mavis in labor?" asked Wayne.

"yes. My daughter is having her twins" said Dracula then Mavis's daughter Mavis looked at her mother.

"mommy?, what is wrong?, Did you peed on the seat and floor?" asked Martha.

"Martha, ouch. Mommy is going to have her twins, so you are staying with Wayne and Wanda" said Mavis as the pain was getting worse.

"ok honey, when the movie is over. Me and my husband will take care of Martha" said Wanda.

"yeah you know, taking Martha to places" said Wayne.

"ok. But please make sure that Martha stays with you" said Mavis as she and Johnny got to the door.

"Wayne, Wanda. I'll be calling your cell later so Martha can see the new twins" said Dracula as the door was shut.

Mavis and Johnny were outside the movie.

"ok, Mavis the staff will find our car. And I'll tell the staff about, Vhat is happening" said Dracula as he ran to tell the other staff who works at the movies.

"Johnny this is your fault for knocking me up!" roared Mavis.

"Mavis, you are doing fine" said Johnny.

"I'll kill you Johnny" growled Mavis as Johnny was calming her down.

"Mavy Wavy, just breathe" said Johnny as Mavis started breathing.

Dracula ran to every staff to tell them about his daughter is giving birth until one of the staff got the car up "good" said Dracula.

"in and out mavis, you're doing fine" said Johnny as Dracula said that the car is near the entrice Johnny and Dracula helped Mavis in the car and Dracula was driving to get back to the hotel fast as he could.

end of chapter 11


	12. The birth of Monica and Meghan

In the car Dracula was driving whlie Johnny helps Mavis to breathe to stay calm.

Then Dracula stoped at McDonalds for food.

"don't worry Mavis, we are almost their. Dracula why did we stoped?" asked Johnny.

"yeah, I'll have 3 big mac's" said dracula.

"Drac. For bats sake Mavis is having her babies" said Johnny.

"ok I know Johnny. And a large meal, and I'll guess I'll have fries" said Dracula.

"dad, I'm giving birth here" said Mavis as another contration hit.

"ok. If I have fries is anyone going to have any?, because I do not want to be the only one eating them I'll feel like a fatty" said Dracula as he and his friends got back to the hotel.

In the hotel

"ok we are at the hotel" said Dracula as he and Johnny got Mavis out of the car and into the hotel.

In the Hotel

"ok, dad. Where are we going?" asked Mavis as she was breathing.

"we have to go, to your room Mavis" said Dracula as he and Johnny helped mavis upsatirs.

In Mavis's room

Mavis was set up in her bed.

"come on, Darn why this phone isn't working?" said Dracula.

"dad, why is the phone not working?" asked Mavis.

"the phone line with us is not working, I'll fixed them soon" said Dracula.

"oh no. What are we going to do?" asked Mavis.

"I'll have to deilver the twins, I did it 4 years ago, but I can do it again" said Dracula.

"Mavis. You'll be fine" said Johnny as he hold Mavis's hand.

Mavis was breathing like what Dracula and Johnny tolled her too.

Dracula check to see how far Mavis is "you are, 8 cm" said Dracula.

"ok" said Mavis as she breathed through another contration.

"do not worry Mavy Wavy, you're doing great so far" said Johnny Mavis gave a angry look on her face to Johnny.

"You did this to me Johnny!. You did!" shouted Mavis.

"it's ok Mavis, Me and Johnny are here to bring these twins into the world. Mavis look at me I know you're in labor like before" said Dracula.

Mavis kept on breathing.

"Mavis. All you need to do is breathe and then push" said Dracula.

1 hour later

"ok, Mavis push" said Dracula as Mavis pushed as hard as she can.

"I can't, dad I can't-" said Mavis.

"Mavis, you have to the twins may die" said Dracula.

Mavis then felt scared so she tried to get up.

"Mavis, you can't get up" said Johnny pulling her back down.

"Mavis you can do it, I knw you can" said Dracula.

"come on Mavis. We did this before, you can live this" said Johnny helping Mavis sitting up more.

"ok Mavis. Push" said Dracula.

"aaaaahhhhhh!" screamed Mavis as the pains got closer together.

"that's good Mavis" said Dracula.

"you hear that Mavis. Dracula said you are doing good" said Johnny.

"ow, this hurts" said Mavis.

"I know it hurts, but Mavis I need you to try" said Dracula

4 hours later

"ok, Mavis let's see Vhat was have here" said Dracula.

"oh my god" said Dracula.

"what. What is it Drac?" asked Johnny.

"I see the head, it's coming" said Dracula as he was ready to catch the baby.

"ok Mavis, you are almost their" said Johnny.

"Mavis, one more push" said Dracula.

"I can't, it hurts too much" said mavis.

"Mavis. I know it hurts but I need you to try" said Dracula.

"come on Mavy Wavy, you can do it" said Johnny.

"come on Mavis, push" said Dracula

Then Mavis pushed and screamed the loudest of all until the baby sliped out of Mavis and landed in Dracula's hands and best of all it was born.

"it's out" said Dracula looking at the baby.

"what is it? a boy or a girl?" asked Johnny as Dracula showed the baby to Johnny.

"it's a beautiful baby girl" said Dracula.

Mavis was so happy as Dracula wraped the baby girl in a pink balnket and handed the baby girl to Johnny the baby girl had a mix of Johnny's and Mavis's hair so it was dark brown.

"Mavis. She is beautiful" said Johnny staring at his child.

"Mavis, the next one is coming soon" said Dracula.

Mavis was greatful for this Mavis was breathing through things.

5 hours later

Mavis screamed in pain as the head of the another baby coming out.

"Mavis, I see the head. One more push" said Dracula as he was about to catch the next baby.

"ok, I can do this" said Mavis as she pushed it hurt soo bad that the baby was out of Mavis and into Dracula's arms.

"oh my god" said Dracula.

"what is it?" asked Johnny "is something wrong?".

Then the baby started to cry it was alive.

"it's another girl" said Dracula as he wraped the sceond baby girl in a pink balnket and hand it to Mavis.

"our daughters are beautiful" said Mavis crying as she saw her babies for the first time.

The daughter that had dark brown hair opened her eyes they were blue like Mavis's eyes were and then the secnond daughter had blue eyes too and she had black hair like Mavis.

"I'll name them the dark brown hair is Moncia. And the one that looks like me is Meghan" said Mavis.

"I love those names" said Johnny as he kissed his wife then Dracula called Wayne and Wanda.

Few minutes later

Martha, Wayne, and Wanda were in Mavis's romm seeing the new born twins.

"Martha look at your new sisters, one looks like you" said Mavis as Martha hoped on the bed to see her new sisters sleeping.

"mommy. They are so cute" said Martha.

"yeah. I know they are, they're names are Monica and Meghan" said Mavis.

"yes, Now I'm a big sister" said Martha.

"yes, you are" said Johnny.

Then Meghan and Monica started to cry. They are hungry they have not ate like Mavis did they had a trip all well.

"I better feed them" said Mavis as the twins found Mavis's breast so Mavis can feed them.

"that's good girls" said Mavis as the two girl began to drink the milk from Mavis.

"those twins are so cute, Reminds me of Martha's birth" said Wayne.

"yeah me too" said Wanda.

Few months later

The twins are 5 months old by now Martha was helping Mavis with somethings and even she got to hold one of the twins.

The Johnny came in the room to see Martha playing with the twins.

"Mavis, you are a great mom" said Johnny.

"yeah. I am" said Mavis.

"Mavis, I have a idea" said Johnny.

"no, no, no, no, no, Johnny let's stop having babies for now" said Mavis.

"Mavis I.., I wasn't thinking about that" said Johnny.

"you weren't?" asked Mavis.

"no. I was think of, the twins and Martha, when they get older should they get married?" asked Johnny.

"sure, if they want to. It's not like me when we were both younger" said Mavis.

"yeah" said Johnny.

"Johnny I think it is a great idea for when they are older" said Mavis as she kissed Johnny.

The End


End file.
